So Kiss Me and Smile For Me
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Dr. Carlisle Cullen is going to leave his wife Esme for an expedition that might kill him. So before leaving he sings a song that would always be a reminder on how much he loves his wife and that he would come back for her… ALL HUMAN!
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is inspired by the movie Armageddon when A.J. sang to Grace, and I imagined Carlisle did the same to Esme.**

**I don't own Twilight, the song Leaving on the Jet Plane, or Armageddon. Enjoy!**

Carlisle drove his black Mercedes on the highway a little faster than he usually did. But he wanted nothing but to go home and see his wife as soon as possible. He finally reached home, stopping his car at the driveway of his three story house. It was almost dark and the lights on the first floor were set dimly by Esme, radiating the warm feeling of the house.

When Carlisle got out from his car and locking it he couldn't help but notice someone was already waiting for him. There she was, his lovely wife, his Esme, standing by the doorway of the house, her white silk robe pulled tightly around her beautiful slender body.

Carlisle went to his wife, dropping his leather bag on the floor and pulled Esme into his embrace, inhaling the strawberry scent from her shampoo.

"Carlisle…" his name rolled out from Esme's lips perfectly. She knew of course, she knew that he was still uncomfortable about the fact that he would leave her. And she was too.

The blond doctor pushed his wife's body away from him slightly and gently so he could look down to her face. He kissed her full lips softly before resting his forehead on hers; his arms wrapped around her waist while hers around his neck.

_"All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go. I'm standing here outside your door; I hate to wake you up to say good-bye." _He sang softly to her, making her eyes glistered with silent tears, which was erased gently by his hand. _"But the dawn is breaking, it's early morn. The taxi's waiting, he's blowing his horn." _He erased the tears that streamed through his wife's cheek again. _"Already I'm so lonesome I could die."_

Carlisle lifted Esme up in his strong arms, pulling her long pale legs to wrap around his waist as she adjusted her position so she was balanced. _"So kiss me and smile for me," _he continued to sing as he carried her in, using his foot to kick the door close. She buried her face on the crook of his neck, silent tears streamed down from her eyes. _"Tell me that you'll wait for me," _he carried her upstairs to their Master Bedroom. _"Hold me like you'll never let me go…"_

_"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane," _Carlisle laid Esme on the bed gently before climbing on the bed too. _"Don't know when I'll be back again." _He placed himself on top of her, using his hands to support him so she didn't need to be pressed by his weight. _"Oh babe, I hate to go."_

Esme ran her fingers through his blond hair lovingly, adoration in her eyes as she stared at him. "I'll wait for you…" she whispered softly, another tear streamed down from the corner of her eye. "And I'll hold you like I'll never let you go…"

Carlisle smiled and kissed his wife deeply and passionately, his hands started to work to untie her silk robe. He wouldn't miss a second to be as close as possible with his wife… and he'll never let her go.

* * *

It was the day. The day he had to leave his wife, the one he cherished and loved most, his Esme. Carlisle held his wife's hand in his, not wanting to let go, but he knew he had to.

He turned to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until their body pressed to each other. _"So kiss me and smile for me…" _she hummed to him, kissing his lips softly. _"Tell me that you'll wait for me…" _she sobs softly but kept humming. _"Hold me like you never let me go…"_

_"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane," _Carlisle lifted his wife again, just like what he did a few days ago. _"Don't know when I'll be back again. Oh babe, I hate to go…" _he kissed her again for a while before broke apart, putting her down to stand on her own feet but keeping his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "I'll be back, darling… I promise." He whispered to her ear.

Esme nodded slowly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "Carlisle?"

"Yes darling?"

"I'm pregnant…" she told him quietly, biting her lower lip as she waited for his reaction. She been hiding the news for a while now, and now she couldn't let him go without knowing it.

Carlisle looked at her, surprised. His wife's pregnant? Yes, indeed they both have being waiting for a child in their little family for a little while now, but they never got the chance. Now, when he was going to go and might not come back, his wife was pregnant with their first child.

"How long…?"

"About a month…" Esme admitted, looking down. "Are you… happy?" she asked carefully after a moment, looking up so her chocolate eyes met his sky blue ones.

Carlisle smiled and spun his wife around, earning a gasp from her but then her sweet and soft laughter rang in the room, making people turn their attention at the two. "I'm going to be a father!" he declared rather loudly before turning to his wife again, smiling softly. "I'm going to be a father…" he repeated, softly this time.

Esme nodded happily at her husband. "Yes, you're going to be a father…"

Carlisle placed a gentle hand on Esme's abdomen, rubbing it. "Then I'll be back for the two of you… I'll be back." And he dint want to break that promise; he would came back for Esme… and for their baby.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so since you guys ask me to write another chapter about if Carlisle will return or not in your great reviews, I decided that I will get it for you guys! Enjoy!**

"I can't wait to go home!" Charlie Swan said to the other. "Renee and Bella must be missing me!"

"Bella?" Edward Masen Sr. raised a brow at Charlie.

"Yes, Isabella." Charlie said, nodding. "She's my daughter, but we call her Bella."

"Ah…" Edward Sr. nodded, "I have a son and a wife waiting for me back home too."

"What's his name, your boy?" Charlie asked,

"Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Jr." Edward Sr. replied before turning to Carlisle. "What about you, Carlisle?"

The blonde haired doctor looked up when someone called for his name. "Me? Oh I have a wife waiting for me at home too…" he said, smiling at the thought of meeting Esme again.

"You don't have any children?" Charlie asked,

"Oh, I will." Carlisle replied, smiling. "Esme is one month pregnant when I left."

"Oh my…" Edward said, "You must be missing them terribly."

Carlisle nodded, "More than anything…"

* * *

Carlisle walked passed everyone in a hurry, he didn't care about anything but meeting his wife again. He was half running through the crowded airport, searching for the caramel locks of his wife desperately. The blonde doctor bumped into people a few times, but he just mumbled his sorry and kept going. Where was she?

And then, at last, his search for his angelic wife was succeeded. There she was; standing with her back turned to him, looking up at the monitor that showed the flight schedule. She was wearing a purple cardigan over her white knee length dress with black flats, holding her purple handbag with both hands.

"Esme…" Carlisle said in awe, his tone was soft that even people near him couldn't hear him.

But Esme could. She turned her head around to the source of the voice that called for her name the voice she knew well and missed terribly. "Carlisle…" she gasped softly, her brilliant chocolate eyes glassy with tears as she looked at her beloved husband.

Carlisle smiled at his wife as he walked toward her, eyes locking with hers. As he walked Esme turned completely toward him, getting her round belly into his view. It had been six months… six months that he missed her pregnancy for the expedition.

Carlisle pulled his wife into his embrace and let her buried her face on his shoulder. He moved a hand to her expanding belly and stroked it gently. When he left she was merely one month pregnant, but now when he returned… she was already seven months pregnant.

"I missed you…" Esme murmured; wrapping her arms around his neck as silent tears streamed down through her cheeks. "Both of us…"

"I missed you too, Essie…" Carlisle whispered against her caramel locks, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. "You and our baby…"

Esme sobbed softly, "I thought I'll never see you again…" she cried, clutching the collar of Carlisle's shirt.

"I've told you I'll come back…" he whispered, kissing her forehead before moving to her ripe lips, kissing her softly.

Esme smiled at her husband, placing a hand on her round belly. "Say hello to your daughter too, Carlisle… she missed you."

Carlisle was beaming with pride. He will have a daughter soon. A little girl that looks both likes him and Esme. He bent down and planted soft kisses on his wife's belly, caressing it with his hand gently. "Hello sweet baby…" he said, smiling. "I missed you too, sweetheart…"

Esme smiled as she watched her husband talked with the unborn baby in her womb. It was a very beautiful view.

"Let's go home, Es…" Carlisle said, standing back up and took Esme's hand in his.

Esme nodded and together, they walked toward the airport's exit. She couldn't wait to tell Carlisle everything he missed with their unborn child… and this time, she would make sure they won't be apart anymore.

**Okay, I just can't kill him off and make Esme suffer even more! That would be just sad! So, how is it guys? Please leave your great review so I can know what you think of this fic! I can make a sad ending though, if you guys wish. I'll make an alternate ending of this if you guys ask for it!**


End file.
